orion_dino_hordefandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Customization
Within your Loadout menu, there are a few ways in which you can change your look to stand out from the rest of your team. These include armor color, headgear and capes. These can be bought from the Spiral Store and in some cases be earned through competitions and events. These colors can also be applied to various weaponry. Tools such as Heal Gun, Utility Gun, Cryo Knife, OSOR Teleporting Device and the Revital Kit do not apply these colors. Default Armor Colors Default.jpg|Default Assault Armor Default Support.jpg|Default Support Armor Default Recon.jpg|Default Recon Armor Standard Armor Colors Abyss-mal.jpg|Abyss-mal Shark Tail.jpg|Shark Tail Citrus.jpg|Citrus Gusher.jpg|Gusher Golden Hammer.jpg|Golden Hammer Galactic Guru.jpg|Galactic Guru Grape Soda.jpg|Grape Soda Fire Cracker.jpg|Fire Cracker Strawberry Patch.jpg|Strawberry Patch Red Eye.jpg|Red Eye Nebula.jpg|Nebula Split Pea.jpg|Split Pea Swamp Thing.jpg|Swamp Thing Detailed Armor Colors Premium Desert Binary.jpg|Desert Binary Premium Desert Digital.jpg|Desert Digital Premium Desert Hex.jpg|Desert Hex Premium Desert Slices.jpg|Desert Slices Premium Desert Splash.jpg|Desert Splash Premium Desert Spots.jpg|Desert Spots Premium Desert Tiger.jpg|Desert Tiger Premium Forest Binary.jpg|Forest Binary Premium Forest Digital.jpg|Forest Digital Premium Forest Hex.jpg|Forest Hex Premium Forest Slices.jpg|Forest Slices Premium Forest Splash.jpg|Forest Splash Premium Forest Spots.jpg|Forest Spots Premium Forest Tiger.jpg|Forest Tiger Premium Ninja Binary.jpg|Ninja Binary Premium Ninja Digital.jpg|Ninja Digital Premium Ninja Hex.jpg|Ninja Hex Premium Ninja Slices.jpg|Ninja Slices Premium Ninja Splash.jpg|Ninja Splash Premium Ninja Spots.jpg|Ninja Spots Premium Ninja Tiger.jpg|Ninja Tiger Premium Poseiden Binary.jpg|Poseiden Binary Premium Poseiden Digital.jpg|Poseiden Digital Premium Poseiden Hex.jpg|Poseiden Hex Premium Poseiden Slices.jpg|Poseiden Slices Premium Poseiden Splash.jpg|Poseiden Splash Premium Poseiden Spots.jpg|Poseiden Spots Premium Poseiden Tiger.jpg|Poseiden Tiger Premium Arctic Digital.jpg|Arctic Digital Animated Armor Colors Click on the image to see the full effect of the armor. Premium-Elemental-Camo-(Digital).gif|Elemental Camo Digital Premium-Elemental-Camo-(Electric).gif|Elemental Camo Electric Premium-Elemental-Camo-(Energy).gif|Elemental Camo Energy Premium-Elemental-Camo-(Nebula).gif|Elemental Camo Nebula Achievement Armor Colors Unlock 75 Achievements to earn the Elemental-Water pack. Elemental-Water-.gif|Elemental-Water (Animated) Elemental-Water-Blocks.gif|Elemental-Water Blocks (Animated) Elemental-Water-Energy.gif|Elemental-Water Energy (Animated) Unlock 100 Achievements to earn the Rainbow Armor pack Rainbow.gif.gif|Rainbow Glow (Animated) Rainbow Normal.gif|Rainbow Normal (Animated) Competitive Armor Colors These armors are placed on the players when you select a Competitive Gamemode team. They are also the first alternative armors you unlock which can be used in Survival. Black Legion.jpg|Black Legion Purple Reign.jpg|Purple Reign Developer Armor Colors These armor colors are for Spiral Game Studio developers. They are sometimes given out as rewards to anyone who is lucky enough to win it during a special event. Developer Bronze Hammer.jpg|Bronze Hammer Developer Chrome Hammer.jpg|Chrome Hammer Developer Hot Pink Hammer.jpg|Hot Pink Hammer Developer Silver Hammer.jpg|Silver Hammer Developer-Electric-Hammer.gif|Electric Hammer (Animated) Capes Altair.jpg|Altair Carrier.jpg|Carrier Black Spiral.jpg|Black Spiral Black Spiral 2.jpg|Black Spiral 2 Black Blue.jpg|Black Blue White Spiral.jpg|White Spiral White Spiral 2.jpg|White Spiral 2 Headgear Astro.jpg|Astro Beta Steve.jpg|Beta Steve Colonial.jpg|Colonial Davey James.jpg|Davey James Dogs'n'Nuts.jpg|Dogs'n'Nuts Donut Crumbs.jpg|Donut Crumbs Georgie Boy.jpg|Georgie Boy Indian Headdress.jpg|Indian Headdress King's Knight.jpg|King's Knight Lil' Lady.jpg|Lil' Lady Loco Loki.jpg|Loco Loki Metal'Ocalypse.jpg|Metal O'calypse Night Light.jpg|Night Light Pilot.jpg|Pilot Pole Dancer.jpg|Pole Dancer Powder Puff.jpg|Powder Puff Screamer.jpg|Screamer Spiral Astro.jpg|Spiral Astro Suzie Skullz.jpg|Suzie Skullz The Indie.jpg|The Indie The Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff Thimble.jpg|Thimble Thrasher.jpg|Thrasher Three Horn.jpg|Three Horn Tin Can.jpg|Tin Can Witch.jpg|Witch WW2 Gunner.jpg|WW2 Gunner WW2 Sniper.jpg|WW2 Sniper WW2 Soldier.jpg|WW2 Soldier Detail Dogs'n'Nuts Logo.jpg|Dogs'n'Nuts (Detail) Spiral Side 2.jpg|Spiral Astro (Detail 1) Spiral Side.jpg|Spiral Astro (Detail 2) Thrasher Carrier.jpg|Thrasher (Detail 1) Thrasher Claw.jpg|Thrasher (Detail 2) Witch back.jpg|Witch (Detail) WW2 Soldier Clip.jpg|WW2 Soldier (Detail) Unlockable Headgear Unlockable Football.jpg|Football Unlockable Reptar.jpg|Reptar Unlockable Pumpkin King.jpg|Pumpkin King Unlockable Party Hat.jpg|Party Hat *Football Helmet - Complete 50 Achievements *Reptar - Complete Insane Difficulty *Pumpkin King - Defeat the Pumpkin King on Hell (also in the Spiral Store) *Party Hat - Unlocked by a code E-mailed to you by Spiral during their Anniversary Event Notes *When wearing a Cape, all cosmetic gear such as weapons, will be removed from your back. *When riding in a Gladiator, Penguin or Dragonfly, your cape will stretch when driving fast. *The Altair are a faction based in the Orion lore. *The Recon class has clipping issues with many hats due to their protruding forehead on their helmet. *Beta Steve was given out to the core beta testers exclusively until it was put into the store. *The Witch hat looked like the hat being worn by the giant pumpkin on Hell when the Halloween Update was being tested.